


Somewhere In Time

by 19_smiles



Category: Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid Snake Eater
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Graphic Description, Human Experimentation, Memory Related, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19_smiles/pseuds/19_smiles
Summary: Ocelot x fem!Reader‘Your name is (Y/n).’She was unbelievably strong physically and she owed that to the Soviet Philosophers. Other than that her true debts were for one person only. She would use all her power to protect him—even if it went against what she believed in. Somewhere in time... they realized the changes... from children to young adults in a world torn apart by two super powers.I literally intended this to be short! I felt like writing about young Ocelot... since I had a big crush on him when I first started playing MGS Snake Eater all those years ago.





	Somewhere In Time

No one noticed the young lady as she shot all the targets right on point. Only one young major did as he analyzed her every move and watched how she handled the handgun. So quick and precise, he thought. He then strides along the edge of the fence making his way to the girl. He ignored the rest of the men of the Ocelot unit. This girl had caught the eye of a preying animal.

She had (length) (h/c) hair and (s/c) skin that complimented her features. She was the around the same age as him. She had joined the ranks of the GRU at a young age as Colonel Volgin saw great potential in the child who could lift an entire tank as if it were a toy. A great asset to have to crush all who get in his way. Somehow she got placed with the Ocelot Unit and that was only recently.  
The young major knew that they were connected closer than it was presented. The Philosophers tended to keep secrets from him, but as always he would find out. This girl he recognized immediately although it took a moment. He remembered that day very well. The day he met the girl...

 

The scientists that worked for those men tended to take young children into the labs, to be guinea pigs in their research. Research the boy didn’t care too much to know at the time. Most of the children who were his age who went into those labs never came back out the same. They almost always left in a body bag to be disposed of. The boy always kept to himself and focused on the westerns on the Television that gave him comfort. He made it an effort to learn as much as he could from the TV shows from the get up of the cowboys, the horses they rode, the words and accents of America, and most of all the way the revolver seemed to be the most influential part of the Ol’ West.

One of the men brought him a toy revolver when he noticed him mimicking the way the cowboys held their pistols. The boy moved his hands practicing with a twig from a tree he got outside. It was shaped like the revolver he admired so much. As soon as he got his gift he practiced his gun spinning and quick draw more effectively. Since then he practiced and practiced. One day he held onto a real handgun. He felt the weight upon his fingers and cold touch of the gun. How exhilarating!

The girl was a test subject, this he knew. She had the marks on her arms and the face of a lost soul. Her hair was messy as it hid parts of her features. One of the men had brought her out to let her get used to the light of this place. The place he viewed as home for now, because it was all he knew. This would be all she knew as well. They likely erased any trace of her past—now she belonged only to the Philosophers. In this cold and powerful Motherland.

“What’s your name?” asked the young boy. He sat next to the girl who was staring out the giant window. Snow was gracefully falling to the ground. Her (e/c) orbs stared thoughtlessly through the glass. He furrows his eyebrows wondering if she understood him. ‘Maybe she doesn’t speak Russian.’ he thought. She took a sharp intake of breath before she shifted her gaze to the blond haired boy.  
“Rab-Rabbit” she stuttered. Her voice soft and quiet that if one wasn’t paying attention you wouldn’t have heard her.

“Hmm.” He hummed as his gray eyes analyzed her face. He figured they called her that because she was quiet and one of their test subjects. He also noted that she was the only one he ever saw.  
“What’s your real name?” he asked this time. She blinked her eyes looking confused by the question.  
“I’m... Ra-Rabbit.” She said again. Pointing to herself almost as if she was trying to convince herself.  
The boy looked down disappointed. “So you don’t have one...huh? That’s a shame...” he whispered. The girl tried to figure out what he meant but fixed her gaze back to the falling snow.  
“Every one should have a real name.” he said suddenly. “You aren’t a Rabbit.” The girl looked confused again as she turned back to him. He had his hands clenched into a fist. “You know what?”  
The girl is silent staring into the determined gray eyes of the boy.  
“I’ll give you a name. One that shows you are a girl.”  
She smiles happily. Letting the blond haired boy know that it was a good idea.  
He thought long and hard for a fitting name. He thought of the TV westerns and of the many simple names of the world. Finally after a moment he grinned with accomplishment. “How about (Y/n)?” he asked looking to the timid girl. She smiled bright this time. “(Y/n). That is your name...” he said.  
“(Y/n).” she stuttered pointing to herself. “I am (Y/n).” She then pointed to the boy. She gave him a questioning look.  
“Me?” he asked glancing at her finger then to her warm (e/c) eyes. He grasped the toy revolver that was beside him. He never did say his name to anyone.

“I’m Adamska.”

 

~

“Major Ocelot!” said a soldier with a salute. He stood in front of the young man as he was making his way to the young lady. Ocelot looked annoyed but gave him a nod and continued on his way making the soldier quickly get out of from in front of him. He walked with an air of confidence and held his head high. The soldiers either looked at him with admiration or with hidden animosity. 

The girl realized the major was walking toward her so she composed herself and saluted him as soon as he reached her. Her uniform was the same as the rest of the men—signifying she was part of the Elite Ocelot Unit of the GRU. Her red beret made her look just like any simple soldier. Except he couldn’t forget her face. Not in a million years. She had grown since the last time he seen her.

“Sir!” She said not looking into his eyes. He didn’t respond only took in the way she sounded and how she was more personable. Something she lacked when she was younger. Her (E/c) eyes suddenly met his cool gray ones. He caught the quick second her eyes showed surprise, but they quickly went back to their solemness.  
He nodded his head before asking, “so, what’s your name, soldier?” She lowered her hand and eased her stiff stance.  
“Rabbit...sir.” She said looking to her feet and back to his gaze.  
“Hmph.” The young major cocked and eyebrow at her and smirked. Rabbit... what a name for the test subject girl. He was possibly the only one who knew of her true origin. ‘She has to recognize me’ he thought.

“How long have you been assigned here,” he asked, saying her codename with displeasure. “Rabbit?”  
“I arrived here yesterday sir.” She said clutching onto the ends of her uniform jacket.  
“I see.” He says. “Well, I expect you won’t disappoint me. You shoot well. Just what I’d expect from any soldier coming in to be apart of this unit.”  
He walks off hoping he would have more of a chance to speak with her without the ruckus of the rest of the men.  
The young lady stared at the ground where Ocelot stood. Her heart was beating fast and her palms were already moist from sweat. She didn’t expect to see the boy again. He had grown to become a serious high ranking officer. Of course that’s what she expected as they both came from the same place—raised by the same people. He left that place though a lot earlier than her. They were still young then and it nearly broke her heart for her to lose a friend. This time she would be able to repay her debt. A debt to the boy who acknowledged her humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters mentioned that are a part of the MGS franchise belong to Konami/ Hideo Kojima! The character Rabbit/(Y/n) is simply a work of fiction, but YOU the reader belong to you! This is a work of fan fiction...sorry if some details are vague or incorrect.


End file.
